Gomawo Kris hyung
by chaesthtic
Summary: Kencan Kris hari ini setidaknya tidak sepenuhnya sia - sia. KrisYeol; Kris x Chanyeol


**KRISYEOL**

Title : Gomawo Kris hyung

pair : KrisYeol

Author : sanexchan (sane)

Genre : romance, fluff

rated : K+

warning(s) : typo everywhere, BoyxBoy or Yaoi content, OOC, Alternative Reality (AR)

Disclaimer : ide dan alur fic ini asli dari pemikiranku.

.

.

**Gomawo Kris hyung  
**

.

.

Don't like ? Don't read !

i warn you ! KrisYeol area here !

Happy reading ! ^-^

* * *

Dewi fortuna nyatanya tengah berpihak kepada Kris, ia baru saja mendapat pesan singkat dari pelatihnya bahwa latihan basket diliburkan. Sudah sepatutnya ia bersyukur kepada tuhan, karena ditambah hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal—guru-guru tengah mengadakan rapat untuk ujian kenaikan kelas.

Jadi, hari ini Kris berniat mengajak Chanyeol kencan; mengetahui mereka susah sekali untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama bila tugas sekolah sudah menumpuk. Plus mereka memiliki kegiatan ekskul masing - masing. Saat bel istirahat, Kris akan datang ke ruang musik untuk menemani Chanyeol berlatih bersama bandnya. Begitu pun Chanyeol yang akan menunggui Kris berlatih basket sepulang sekolah. Sesudahnya pulang bersama tanpa mampir kemana-mana seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan; terlalu lelah itulah alasannya.

Sambil berjalan menuju kelas Chanyeol yang terpisah satu lantai dari kelasnya, Kris memikirkan tempat mana yang sekiranya perlu ia kunjungi untuk kencan hari ini. Chanyeol suka sekali memberi makan hamster di taman , dia bisa saja mengajak sang kekasih kesana tapi Kris cukup tau kalau dia akan kalah pamor dengan hamster - hamster bau itu; mereka semua menjijikan menurutnya. Atau memang dasarnya Kris si tukang cemburu jika kekasihnya lebih mempedulikan hal lain—meskipun hanya pada seekor hewan pengerat. kemudian, sebuah ide cermelang muncul di otaknya. Hah, Kris akan mengajak Chanyeol ke café dan mentraktirnya ice cream; yah ide yang sangat bagus. Apalagi Ice cream adalah makanan favorit si telinga lebar itu.

Kris cengengesan saat memikirkan apa yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan jika mengajak Chanyeol makan ice cream; Dasar freak, untung saja dirinya tampan. Mau ia berjalan sambil tertawa sendiri, fansnya tetap akan kagum padanya. Jadi rencananya, Kris akan mengajak sang kekasih ke café favorit mereka, lalu dia akan memesan ice cream yang banyak dan saat mulut Chanyeol belepotan dengan cream, dia akan mengusapnya. Merasakan kelembutan bibir Chanyeol lalu… lalu… astaga Kris pikiranmu benar – benar. Aih rencana modusnya itu pasti akan berjalan lancar.

'drt drt drt' ponsel Kris bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Ah Chanyeolnya…

From : Baby Chan

Hei Angry Bird! Mau berapa lama lagi kau datang? Satu abad? Kau bilang akan mengajak ku kencan :

Kris terkekeh membaca pesan dari '_dobby_'nya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah menggemaskan Chanyeol yang ditekuk. Pasti ia tengah mengomel tidak jelas atau lebih buruk melampiaskan kekesalannya itu pada orang yang ada di dekatnya. Malang sekali nasib orang yang kena kekesalan Chanyeol batin Kris.

To : Baby Chan

Aih kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, sebegitu rindunya padaku hm? ;) Tentu kita akan kencan,tunggu aku hampir sampai kelasmu okay.

'drt drt drt'

From : Baby Chan

WHAT? Aku tidak rindu padamu tiang jelek! Cepat datang atau aku tidak mau kencan bersamamu.

'_hah dasar tidak mau mengaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merusak kencan hari ini'_ batin Kris lalu ia melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedikit berlari agar sang kekasih tidak makin marah lagi—akan sangat susah bagi Kris untuk menjinakannya.

Di kelas Chanyeol tengah bercerita bersama kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Chen. Hanya tersisa ketiga orang tersebut di kelas. Yang jelas anak – anak lain sudah pulang, apa gunanya berada di sekolah lebih baik mereka pulang lalu tidur atau bermain bersama teman – temannya. Obrolan mereka terusik ketika terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Kris masuk begitu saja dan langsung mendudukan pantatnya di kursi sebelah Chanyeol. Bahkan tak segan – segan ia merangkul pundak orang di sebelahnya. Entah Kris yang tidak sadar diri atau apa kalo Chanyeol sedang jengkel dengan pacarnya itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya?" Kris tersenyum menawan, lalu beralih kepada dua orang yang menatapnya horror, "Hai Baekhyun, Chen"

"Hai… hyung" ucap kedua orang itu serempak,

Kris baru saja menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu sedang merajuk ketika orang disebelahnya tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Muka yang penuh keceriaan itu menatapnya datar. Apapun ekspresi Chanyeol bagi Kris tetap menggemaskan. Ia terkekeh lalu mencubit kedua pipi gembul tersebut.

"Maaf ya? Aku akan traktir ice cream sepuasmu bagaimana?"

"sudah seharusnya kau minta maaf hyung, aku ingin ice cream pisang 5 gelas! 5 gelas!"

Chanyeol kembali ceria ketika Kris menyebutkan kalimat ice cream, sudah lama dia tidak makan ice cream. Tidak tanggung – tanggung ia menunjukkan kelima jarinya pada Kris betapa dia menginginkan kekasihnya untuk mentraktirnya makanan tersebut. Lagian lumayan, dia diberi gratisan. Siapa yang mau menolak.

"Nah Channie… Kris hyung sudah datang, kami pulang ya?" mohon Baekhyun,

Baekhyun dengan muka memelas menatap Chanyeol. Begitu pun Chen yang ikut menunjukkan tatapan memelas. Kasian sekali mereka nyatanya di tahan Chanyeol dan disuruh untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya mengenai sang kekasih yang tak kunjung datang. Apalagi jika Chanyeol sudah jengkel akan membuat orang yang didekatnya sengsara.

"Kalian daritadi mau pulang, kalian tidak suka aku ya? Kau bilang kita sahabat," ah, mulai penyakit melebih – lebihkannya.

"Kita sahabat kok! Iyakan Chen?" yang dipanggil mengangguk – angguk, "Eomma menyuruhku pulang lagian aku tidak enak menggangu kalian bermesraan hehehe,"

"Tapi aku-"

Merasa diacuhkan dengan drama dadakan yang dibuat Chanyeol, Kris mencoba menengahi. Ia mengelus puncak kepala pria yang ia sayangi itu.

"Sudahlah biarkan mereka pulang Chan, kita kan akan berkencan masa kau akan mengajak mereka sekaligus,"

"Hehehe Kris hyung benar, jadi… kami pulang ya bye bye!" Baekhyun dan Chen melesat pergi, mereka lari sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menyerukan protesnya. Ah akhirnya mereka terbebas dari kukungan si _'teeth rich'_.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pulang?" protes Chanyeol,

"kita mau berkencan Chanyeol, artinya cuman berdua. Masa kau menyuruhku membawa dua bocah itu,"

Bukan Chanyeol jika mau mengalah, ia akan merengek sejadinya agar sang kekasih mau menuruti permintaannya. Apapun.

"Aku kan ingin berbagi ice cream bersama mereka,"

"bagaimana kalau kau berbagi denganku saja?" Kris tersenyum jahil sambil menaik turun kan alisnya. Ah Chanyeol tau apa yang tengah ada di fikiran _'naga'_ itu.

"Dasar naga gila!"

Dengan muka bersemu merah Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris yang tengah tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya bertingkah menggemaskan. Kalau begini caranya Kris tidak akan tahan. Ia berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah jalan agak jauh dari kelas dan menggenggam tangannya. Muka Chanyeol makin merah kala Kris tersenyum begitu menawan. Pria tersebut selalu bisa membuat muka Chanyeol yang sudah bersemu makin bersemu karena berada di dekatnya. Ia suka sekali jika merasakan ada degup aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya jika sang kekasih menggodanya.

Akhirnya sepasang kekasih tadi memutuskan membeli ice cream di café yang berada dekat sekolah mereka. Tidak main – main dengan ucapannya, Chanyeol meminta Kris membelikannya 5 gelas ice cream dan memakannya sendiri. Mengerikan sekali kekasinya itu jika sudah bertemu dengan ice cream. Tapi yang yang membuat Kris menekuk mukanya sekarang adalah, rencana modusnya gagal; ternyata pilihan untuk membeli ice cream juga membuat Chanyeol mengacuhkannya.

Entah darimana asalnya tadi ada bocah yang mendatangi mereka. Menatap Chanyeol dan Kris berbinar—sebenarnya menatap ice cream yang tengah mereka makan. Satu lagi musuh Kris, anak kecil. Chanyeol itu suka sekali dengan anak kecil, jadi ia tidak akan heran bagaimana kelanjutannya sesudah itu.

"Anak tadi menggemaskan sekali ya hyung? Ah… aku ingin membawanya pulang lalu memeluknya seharian,"

What? Apa telingannya tadi tidak salah dengar? Tidak akan Kris biarkan Chanyeol memeluk anak itu seharian. Bahkan dia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana wajah bocah tadi yang tersenyum mengejek padanya karena di acuhkan oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sesudah Chanyeol puas meludeskan isi dompet Kris dengan makanan enak yang ada di café. pokoknya hari ini hari bahagia untuk chanyeol. Hanya untuknya tidak dengan Kris.

"Ya sangat menggemaskan," jawab Kris ogah – ogahan,

Langkah Kris tertahan ketika sang kekasih berhenti tiba – tiba. Dia sudah berniat melayangkan pertanyaan ketika melihat Chanyeol menatap lekat pada sekumpulan boneka yang terpajang di etalase toko mainan.

"Hyung… belikan aku rillakuma itu…" Chanyeol menunjuk boneka rillakuma yang terpajang disana dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kau berniat mengacuhkanku lagi ya? Tidak" kris menggeleng dan berniat meninggalkan kekasihnya tapi tangannya di tarik kembali.

"Ya hyungg~ belikan aku boneka itu please"

Bocah itu menunjukkan wajah memelas,plus dengan puppy eyes yang dijamin Kris tidak bakal bisa menolaknya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah beberapa kali melewati toko itu ketika pulang sekolah. Dan beberapa kali juga Kris melihat Chanyeol menatap diantara tumpukan boneka yang ada di toko itu.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah menginginkannya sejak lama tapi tidak berani mengatakannya padamu. Belikan aku ya? Please?" ia menunjukkan puppy eyesnya lagi,

"Tidak!"

Kris mengalihkan pandanganya kemana pun asalkan tidak menatap muka menggemaskan Chanyeol. tetapi Chanyeol makin jadi, ia harus bisa membuat Kris membelikan boneka itu untuknya. Ada satu lagi cara yang dijamin Kris akan kalah telak dan mau menurutinya.

"Gege~ belikan aku please~"

Yap, memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan gege. Chanyeol tau daridulu Kris itu suka menyuruhnya memanggil gege. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menurutinya. Ia hanya malu jika harus memanggil pria Chinese itu gege.

Cukup, Kris tidak tahan lagi.

"Fine kau menang! Ayo kita beli boneka itu," Chanyeol berteriak girang,

Sesudah membeli boneka yang diinginkan, Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah berseri – seri sambil memeluk boneka yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya tersebut. Mau tidak mau Kris ikut tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang senang. Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum di bus sesekali menatap boneka yang ia bawa. Dia senang sekali Kris mau membelikannya, ah Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada sang kekasih.

Kekasihnya itu tengah memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya. Rambutnya berkibas terkena angin yang lewat dari celah – celah jendela bus; sudah mirip sekali seperti di drama yang biasa ia tonton. Tidak salah jika banyak yang mengaggumi pria tersebut. Chanyeol sendiri jatuh pada pesona Kris pertama kali melihat kakak seniornya itu dulu. Ia rasakan pipinya bersemu hanya dengan menatap Kris.

Bus berhenti jadi Chanyeol membangunkan Kris untuk mengajaknya turun. Mereka sudah sampai. Namun, sebelum Kris sadar sepenuhnya, ia rasakan sesuatu lembut menempel di bibirnya. God…

Chanyeol menciumnya, sangat cepat sebelum Kris berhasil menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Pria bertelinga lebar itu menatapnya malu – malu.

"Uhm itu- untuk hari ini yang membuatku sangat senang. Gomawo Kris hyung"

Lalu bocah itu berlari duluan meninggalkan Kris yang mematung di tempatnya. Ah mukanya terbakar karena melakukan hal seperti itu tiba – tiba. Sedangkan Kris, dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh setelah mendapat ciuman singkat dari '_dobby'_nya. Kekesalannya dibayar dengan sesuatu yang sangat manis oleh Chanyeol. intinya kencan yang di rencanakan Kris hari ini tidak sepenuhnya sia – sia.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tidak kunjung keluar dari bus membuat Chanyeol kembali kesana.

"Hyuung?" Chanyeol berteriak di depan pintu bus, "Apa kau akan tetap berada disitu?" serunya

Astaga, Kris sudah terlalu di mabuk dengan ciuman manis dari Chanyeol dan melupakan sekitar.

* * *

Hai aku kembali lagi membawa ff krisyeol, aku ucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di ffku yang sebelumnya. aku seneng banget loh wkwkw *apaan sih*

bagaimana ff ini? aku harap kalian suka. meskipun menurutku ff ini terlalu bertele - tele dan ceritanya aneh banget T_T maaf juga bila ada kata yang salah atau typo karena aku gak sempat cek. maklum aku capek banget dan terlalu sibuk *ea sok sibuk*

so, mind to review guys? thank you :D


End file.
